1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical electrical applicator, and more particularly, pertains to an epicardial pacing lead stylet controlled helical fixation screw.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior art epicardial pacing leads have illustrated a number of disadvantages. The main and foremost disadvantage of epicardial pacing leads has been that the lead requires a special tool for affixation to the epicardial tissue. This has not only resulted in increased manufacturing expense, but also a certain degree of dexterity by the physician-surgeon affixing the lead to epicardial tissue. Another disadvantage with the prior art epicardial pacing leads is that the configuration of the electrode is sometimes extremely large, detracting from implantation areas of epicardial tissue having limited height thereby preventing affixation of the pacing lead. Also, epicardial pacing leads are not lended to positioning and pacing behind the heart. Finally, the prior art epicardial pacing leads have required a separate mapping tool prior to affixation of the epicardial pacing lead.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an epicardial pacing lead having a particularly low physical profile providing for affixation to areas of epicardial tissue which previously prevented affixation due to limited height and closeness of the surrounding area.